Bobby Generic
Robert Adelvice Generic '' ("JEN|ər-ic") (born November 16, 1986), best known as '''Bobby', is the main character of Bobby's World, a little boy with an overactive imagination. Bobby is a literal thinker ans it is evident throughout each episode when a character uses idioms and other figures of speech (e.g. a "Dude Ranch" becomes "a ranch for dudes, and Bobby pictures a ranch full of "dudes" hanging out). Bobby has black hair and eyes and a distinct wide face with a wide nose. Bobby is usually seen sporting a white tee-shirt with red sleves and red shorts with blue & white gymshoes usually walking around with is favorite stuffed spider Webbly or widing his Tricycle as seen in the show's intro. Bobby attends Little Red Pre-School with his girlfriend Jackie who freguently kissed him in front of the class despite being taunted by everyone. Bobby often daydreams in class however he has shown natural signs of intelligence and as a result has been successful in class. Bobby also has an exceptionally advanced vocabulary then the average kid his age. Bobby is voiced by Howie Mandel. Biography Bobby was born to Howard and Martha Generic on November 16, 1986, just under 4 years before the events of Bobby's World take place. An imaginative Bobby claims however that he came from a magical place called [[Bobbyland]] where he ruled everything. His family lives in a 5 bedroom home at a cul-de-sac in a suburban area in southern Oregon. He is often bullied by his big brother Derek who often calls him "dork" and "dweeb." Bobby's sister Kelly who also finds Bobby annoying however has been on Bobby's side several times during the series however each time Kelly and Bobby bond an event takes place usually to spoil the moment. Bobby's mom Martha works tirelessly around the house to care for her family. Prior to the birth of the twins Jake and Al she always spent quality time with her then youngest son Bobby. Bobby's dad Howard Generic usually teaches Bobby valuable life lessons throughout the show. However Bobby lets his imagination get him into "big trouble" with his dad and is often sent to his room as a result. Whenever Bobby finds himself in an uneasy situation he usually relies on his favorite Uncle Ted to arrive and cheer him up. Bobby's favorite super hero is Captain Squash. Bobby often watches his show and faithfully eats Captain Squash cereal for breakfast of typical mornings. Captain Squash appears in many of Bobby's dreams, saving him from trouble. Bobby views Webbly as his side-kick in his imaginations often helping Bobby get to places and things that are out of his reach. Bobby spends every night sleeping with the family pet Roger on his bed. School Bobby began attending Little Red Pre-School in 1991, just before his fifth birthday in Total Recess. Bobby was initially excited about attending school until Kelly tells him "out of love" that "school is like a total nightmare" which surprises Bobby. Derek adds grease to the fire by adding frightening details which leaves Bobby shaken up before his first day of school. After adjusting to the environment at school with Uncle Ted accompanying him, Bobby eventually finds that school isn't so bad states , "Isn't education great? We rest my case." He later attends Ms. Orso's class with Jackie who from the time he was little has been his self-proclaimed girlfriend. Bobby finished Little Red pre-school as class president after president elect, Jackie resigned her posistion and handed it over to him. Bobby moved on to attend the Neighborhood Elementary School. Bobby walks with Derek to school now that they attend the same school. Bobby became a lot more popular and stood out in the class in a more positive manner in Kindergarten than at his preschool. Catchphrases * "Uh oh.." * "Am I in trouble?" * "But Mom..." * "Yikes!" * "Yay!" * "Bobby will save the day!" * Pleeeeeeeease?? Trivia * The history Bobby's voice dates back to 1966 when Howie Mandel choked on a piece of cake at age 11. His first words spoken with this voice were, "Help meeeee! Can't Breeeeeathe!" * Bobby's voice was originally used as Skeeter's voice in Muppet Babies in the 1980s. * Stewie Griffin's appearance is said to somewhat resemble those of Bobby Generic. Category:Bobby Category:Bobby's World Category:Characters Category:Generic Family Category:1986 Births Category:Male Characters